1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a PIP (picture-in-picture) processing system and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a PIP processing system and a method of controlling the same, which can easily and finely adjust using a mouse signal a size and a position of a PIP screen in a computer monitor having a PIP function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A monitor with a PIP function can simultaneously display two different pictures on one screen. According to the PIP function, video signals received from two or more video signal sources are processed, respectively, and a main picture is displayed as a full screen and a PIP picture is displayed with a 1/n size of a background of the main picture. That is, different pictures are displayed on one screen at the same time.
In a monitor having the PIP function, generally, a video signal from a graphic card of a computer main body is displayed on a main screen and a video signal outputted from a TV or a VTR is displayed on a PIP screen, so that a TV picture or a VTR picture is displayed together with a computer picture.
FIG. 6 is a control block diagram of a monitor having the PIP function.
As shown therein, a monitor 130 having the PIP function includes a computer input part 138 receiving a video signal from a computer main body 101 provided with a CPU (central processing unit) 103, an auxiliary input part 140 receiving a video signal from another video signal source, and a PIP processing part 136 PIP-processing video signals received from both input parts 138 and 140. A video processing part 134 converts the video signal outputted from the PIP processing part 136 into a proper signal for display, a display part 132 is provided in the monitor 130 on which a picture according to the PIP function is displayed, and a micro controller 144 controls the monitor 130. The computer input part 138 receives the video signal from a graphic card 105 in the computer main body 101, and the video signal form the auxiliary input part 140 the video signal from another video signal source such as a TV, a VTR, or etc.
The PIP processing part 136 PIP-processes video signals outputted from both input parts 138 and 140 according to a control signal from the micro controller 144, and synthesizes the video signals so as to display different pictures based on the video signals from both input parts 138 and 140 on the display part 132 at the same time. The video processing part 134 processes the video signal outputted from the computer signal input part 138 according to a control signal from the micro controller 144 when the monitor 130 is not set in a PIP mode, thereby displaying a picture based on the video signal outputted from the computer main body 101 on the display part 132.
The PIP function is directly concerned with the monitor 130 independently of the computer main body 101, so that a PIP screen adjuster 146 to adjust the PIP screen is provided in the monitor 130. Thus, through the PIP screen adjuster 146, a user can adjust a size and a position of the PIP screen displayed in the PIP mode, and the micro controller 144 controls the PIP processing part 136 according to the adjustment of a user, thereby adjusting the size, the position, etc. of the PIP screen. A key button provided outside the monitor 130 or an OSD (on screen display) menu may be employed as the PIP screen adjuster 146.
In a case where the key button is employed as the PIP screen adjuster, the user toggles the key button while watching the PIP screen displayed on the display part 132, thereby changing the position of the PIP screen at predetermined intervals or the size of the PIP screen by ½ times, 3/2 times, etc. However, the key button cannot be used to easily adjust the size and the position of the PIP screen because the key button must be successively toggled, and a fine adjustment is impossible because the position and the size of the PIP screen are changed at predetermined intervals and at predetermined times, respectively.
Further, in a case where the OSD menu is employed as the PIP screen adjuster, the user selects one among preset positions or among preset sizes of the PIP screen through the OSD menu, thereby changing the position or the size of the PIP screen by a preset position or a preset size.
As described above, the conventional PIP screen adjuster cannot easily adjust the PIP screen, and is inconvenient for a fine adjustment of the PIP screen in the position, the size, etc.